Scars
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Aoi x Uruha / Lemon / Uruha va mal, et Aoi...


Les yeux du jeune homme blond descendirent lentement sur son ventre. Il était assis dans la douche, l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps, trempant ses cheveux, ruisselant sur son dos arqué. D'un doigt rêveur, il caressa doucement une des marques rouges qui ornait sa peau. Il y en avait cinq, cinq griffures sur son ventre et deux sur chacune de ses cuisses. Il était appuyé paresseusement contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bain, le souffle calme et tranquille. Il contemplait son ouvrage, les marques rouges sur sa peau, témoignant de la haine qu'il se portait.

Mais tout ça n'avait plus beaucoup de sens... Il était simplement là, sous l'eau tiède, goûtant la douleur lancinante de ses plaies et admirant le sang qui coulait goutte à goutte pour se mêler à l'eau et disparaître dans de syphon. C'était toujours comme ça, après chaque crise il restait hébété pendant de longues minutes, incapable de détacher ses yeux des lignes pourpres qui venaient orner sa peau.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait même peut-être jamais su pour quelle raison il s'obstinait à faire couler son propre sang, chaque jour, à se griffer jusqu'à voir perler les gouttes de liquide rouge. Mais la question la plus brûlante était le "comment". Il ne se souvenait plus de rien, il ne se rappelait jamais ces moments durant lesquels il était en transe, une transe destructrice. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, quelques flashs de mémoire subsistaient. Des éclairs de souvenirs, des images atroces dans lesquelles il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il se revoyait avec précision se caresser, sa main qui décrivait de lentes courbes contre son ventre - il adorait ces gestes plus tendres que sexuels qui le détendaient. Puis l'instant d'après c'était le trou noir, et il griffait furieusement son ventre, ses ongles frottant avec acharnement sur la peau rougie pour ne s'arrêter que lorsque le sang coulait.

Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, et il était de plus en plus persuadé que tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas assez violent pour le mettre en danger - quelques gouttes de sang de perdues n'allaient pas changer grand chose - mais c'était assez brutal pour que la douleur perdure. Il avait mal en permanance, les neuf griffures qui restaient toujours les mêmes et qu'il rouvrait chaque jour le brûlant à chaque seconde.

"Uruha ?"

Le jeune homme soupira, reconnaissant la voix de son amant à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

"Entre," dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Il était fatigué de se cacher derrière une apparence joyeuse, derrière un faux sourire, il se sentait épuisé et mélancolique, vide et sans âme.

Aoi poussa la porte et un seul regard à la pièce lui suffit; Uruha avait recommencé. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha de son amant, ses yeux sombres détaillant chaque blessure que le guitariste s'était infligée.

"Oh mon Dieu Uruha, tu as recommencé," dit-il gravement, plus comme un constat que comme une exclamation.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, l'air désolé et coupable. Aoi savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empècher, il savait aussi que dans un sens Uruha aimait ça - la douleur des griffures et la vision des marques rouges qui traversaient son corps. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquieter pour le moment, que les actes de son amant ne mettaient pas sa santé en danger même s'ils trahissaient un certain mal-être.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"J'aime ça."

Uruha s'était levé, prenant appuis sur le jeune homme en face de lui, et avait marché jusqu'au miroir.

"J'aime ça," répéta-t-il d'une voix triste, les yeux fixés sur les plaies de son reflet. "La douleur, les marques, la transe quand je le fais et la fatigue qu'il y a après - j'aime ça."

Aoi hocha timidement la tête, essayant à nouveau de comprendre comment son amant fonctionnait, mais il n'y était jamais réellement parvenu. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la façon dont Uruha aimait la douleur, imaginer la beauté que le jeune guitariste trouvait à ces marques rouges sur sa peau pâle.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il simplement, collant tendrement son torse contre le dos de son amant.

"Je sais."

C'était toujours comme ça, après une des crises d'Uruha, il devenait presque froid et distant. Il suffisait de quelques minutes pour qu'il redevienne normal, mais ces quelques instants étaient suffisants pour inquieter toujours plus le guitariste brun. Les doigts d'Aoi virent effleurer une des marques et Uruha se raidit sous le contact douloureux. Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière contre l'épaule du brun et murmura :

"Encore."

Aoi appuya sa tête contre celle d'Uruha et ses doigts décrivirent de lents cercles sur son ventre, redessinant les muscles et traçant le contour des plaies rougies. Uruha soupira, tremblait presque et le guitariste brun pouvait voir la virilité de son amant durcir sous les caresses pourtant douloureuses - et le blond semblait trouver tout ceci parfaitement normal. Mais il y avait une sorte de beauté exhaltée dans ce corps meurtri et offert, une sorte de grace qui tirait son charme des griffures et des marques haineuses. Et sans vouloir l'admettre, Aoi trouvait la vue de son amant qui se tordait de douleur et de plaisir incroyablement excitante, envoûtante. Ses doigts jouaient avec les plaies et les quelques gouttes de sang qui continuaient de couler, jouaient avec la souffrance et la jouissance d'Uruha qui semblait anormalement proche de l'orgasme pour de telles caresses.

"Tu es beau," murmura Aoi à l'oreille de son amant.

"Comme ça, oui," souffla-t-il.

La phrase mourut en un gémissement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il senti les doigts du brun se refermer autour de son sexe. Les mouvements de va et vien commencèrent doucement, au même rythme que les caresses qu'Aoi continuait d'offrir au ventre meurtri de son amant. Puis les muscles d'Uruha se contractèrent violement alors qu'il laissait échapper un long gémissement plaintif, éclaboussant le miroir et la main d'Aoi d'un liquide blanchâtre. Le blond se laissa tomber contre le corps du brun, cherchant un appui dans ses bras protecteurs. Celui-ci porta lentement ses mains à ses lèvres, l'une teintée de sang et l'autre de sperme, lèchant ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une trace de leurs ébats.

Le visage d'Uruha s'éclaira d'un sourire, signe qu'il était à nouveau redevenu lui-même, puis il entoura le cou d'Aoi de ses bras et murmura doucement :

"Merci."


End file.
